Sensation White
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Ir a la fiesta más grande de NY nunca pareció tan excitante cómo se lo imaginaban, sobretodo porque nunca se imaginaron que encontrarían a dos sexis estudiantes de medicina bailando electrónica. ¿Quién pensaría qué ir a Sensation te ayudaría a encontrar el amor y una excitante y caliente noche con un guapo broncíneo de ojos esmeraldas? Todos Humanos. Lemons.


**Declaimers**: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.

**Summary**: Ir a la fiesta más grande de NY nunca pareció tan excitante cómo se lo imaginaban, sobretodo por qué nunca se imaginaron que encontrarían a dos sexis estudiantes de medicina bailando electrónica. ¿Quién pensaría qué ir a Sensation te ayudaría a encontrar el amor y una excitante y caliente noche con un guapo broncíneo de ojos esmeraldas? Todos Humanos. One-shot. Lemon.

_Este shot se lo dedico a mi hermana, Vanessa, eres lo mejor de la vida y te amo con todo mi corazón, bonini. ¡Sábado!_

* * *

**.**

**Sensation White.**

"_Tu mejor amigo en una fiesta suele convertirse en un desconocido a la mañana siguiente._

_Anónimo."_

**.**

* * *

—¡Prepárate, Bella! —chilló Alice y todos en el patio del campus nos miraron divertidos, excepto por algunas chicas que nos miraban con arrogancia.

—¿Qué sucede, Allie? —pregunté volviendo a caminar hacia la cafetería. Traté de evitar a la mayor cantidad de personas que se interponían en nuestro camino, pero algunos simplemente no captaban el mensaje.

—¡Hey, Bella! —traté de sonreír y saludé con un movimiento en la cabeza a Ethan.

—¡Tengo entradas! —volvió a chillar Alice y yo sonreí divertida. Nos sentamos rápidamente en una mesa vacía y esperamos pacientemente a que llegara el resto.

—¿Entradas para qué? —ella me miró con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron como nunca, incluso más que cuándo su padre le regaló el porsche para su cumpleaños 18.

—Espera a que lleguen los chicos —rodé los ojos y asentí. Saqué rápidamente mis libros de anatomía y los abrí encontrándome con la difícil tarea que nos había dejado el Dr. Banner ayer. Odiaba tener clases con él todos los días—. Maldición —susurré y mi amiga soltó una risita tonta.

—¿Por qué la estás haciendo ahora? —murmuró ella, como si el no haber la tarea fuera una gran pecado.

—Alice, tú sabes por qué no la hice ayer —hice una mueca y ella rodó los ojos.

—El que seas la capitana te da ciertos derechos, boba, le hubieras pedido a Rose que controlara a las porristas o a mí y tú te hubieras ido a la biblioteca a hacer tu tarea —la miré con mis cejas alzadas ante su tono.

—Sabes que la entrenadora Green estaba ahí, no podía simplemente dejarlas a cargo y desaparecer —suspiré y tomé mi estuche, sacando mi lapicera y el corrector—. Sólo necesito describir dos de las tres biopsias que nos hizo ver el Dr., no es difícil, pero es extensa —expliqué.

—Lo lograrás, tienes hora y media para hacerlo, además eres inteligente —me apremió y yo sonreí. Comencé a describir la primera biopsia e iba por la mitad cuando sentí el fuerte grito de mi hermano.

—¡Dra. Swan, me está dando un ataque! —gritó y sentí la risa de toda la cafetería. Rodé los ojos irritada y levanté la cabeza hacia su dirección. Mi hermano mayor, por tan sólo 2 años, venía sonriendo junto a su hermosísima novia, quien es mi mejor amiga, y su mejor amigo, quien es mi mejor amigo también.

—¡Emmett, eres un idiota! —lo reté y él sólo sonrió. Se acercaron rápidamente y él besó suavemente mi frente, abrazándome en el acto.

—¿Qué tal tu día, osita? —me preguntó y yo sonreí. Abracé a mis mejores amigos y ellos se sentaron mirando fijamente a Alice. Supuse que ella les había enviado un mensaje sobre que tenía que hablar con todos. Ella estaba vuelta loca.

—Bien, necesito terminar mi tarea —hice una mueca y él sonrió. Él no estaba muy a gusto con que fuera porrista, pero no tenía mucho que decir, dado que él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

—¡Bien, ahora que estamos todos juntos! —Susurró Alice en tono de conspiración y sentí como Riley tocía para esconder su risa—. Riley —susurró ella y mi mejor amigo se calló de inmediato.

—¿Qué es, Brandon? —preguntó Rosalie y todos miramos atentamente a Alice. Ella nos sonrió brillantemente y sacó un par de papeles de su bolso. Noté que eran entradas, pero no se veía bien para qué.

—¿entradas? —Alice asintió ante la pregunta de mi hermano y nosotros fruncimos las cejas—. ¿Para qué?

—Para… —susurró y luego se levantó velozmente—… ¡ir a _Sensation White_ en NY City! —chilló a viva voz y toda la cafetería quedó en silencio.

—¿_Sensation White_? —inquirió Emmett, con los ojos abiertos como plato.

—¿En NY? —agregó Riley.

—Oh, mierda —susurró Rose y todos nos miramos fijamente.

—¡Oh, mierda! —chillamos los 4 y nos levantamos para abrazar a Alice. Comenzamos a chillar y a besarla por dónde podíamos, causando que riera.

—¡Eres una maldita perra! —chilló Rosalie y volvimos a chillar.

—¡New York, NY, Brooklyn! —chillé y la volví a abrazar. Sentí como los murmullos aumentaban en la cafetería, pero me importó una mierda.

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó Riley una vez que todos nos calmamos. Nos acomodamos nuevamente en las sillas, con inmensas sonrisas en nuestras caras.

—Este fin de semana, viernes y sábado —respondió ella y estuvimos a punto de chillar.

—¡Sólo faltan 3 días! —chilló Rose. Estábamos recién a martes y teníamos un largo recorrido hasta NY.

—¿Cuánto es de aquí hasta la gran manzana? —murmuró mi hermano, tomando la manzana de su bandeja.

—Unas diez horas más o menos, tenemos que pasar por peajes y todo, si nos vamos en auto —respondió Alice y nosotros asentimos—. Tenemos que irnos en dos autos. Mi porsche y el jeep de Emmett —indicó.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —pregunté jugando con mi bolígrafo. Tenía que terminar la tarea…

—Estaba pensando en qué nos fuéramos el jueves en la noche, llegaríamos el viernes temprano por la mañana, nos turnamos para conducir, y nos vamos a un hotel cerca de Brooklyn. Necesitamos descansar y estar perfectos para la fiesta —todos asentimos ante su plan y volvimos a sonreír.

—Estamos a dos días de cumplir nuestro sueño caliente —susurró Rose y todos chillamos despacito.

Era la primera vez que Sensation venía a Los Estados, nunca habían estado en nuestro país. La compañía había recorrido prácticamente todo el mundo, sobretodo España, Alemania, Italia y Chile, y nunca habían venido hasta acá. Sin embargo, este año sí lo harían. Las entradas se habían vendido cómo pan caliente y no habíamos alcanzado a ni siquiera reservarlas, en menos de 1 hora se habían vendido todas. Habíamos quedado devastados, nuestros padres no nos habían dejado viajar a Chile, el lugar más cercano, para asistir a la fiesta, ya que decían que sólo era una fiesta cualquiera, pero no lo era. La fiesta era fantástica, el tan sólo ver las fotos y los videos te hacían querer ir a bailar y todo eso. Era nuestro sueño y ahora estábamos a tan sólo 3 días de cumplirlos.

—¿Cómo fue posible que consiguieras las entradas, no estaban agotadas? —preguntó Riley de repente, sacándome de mi ensoñación y pude notar que mi cuñada estaba igual.

—¿Recuerdan que mi papá tuvo que viajar a NY este fin de semana? —preguntó ella y nosotros asentimos. Lawrence Brandon era un importantísimo abogado aquí en Ohio, por lo que siempre lo llamaban para casos importantes en otras ciudades. Se había enfocado de lleno en el trabajo y en Alice desde que su esposa falleció, por lo que siempre trataba de tener a Alice feliz y atendida, él siempre estaba para ella—. Le tocó supervisar los contratos que tenía el dueño de Barclays Center con la compañía de Sensation, por lo que al darse cuenta de quiénes eran ellos les pidió 5 entradas para la fiesta y los dueños se las regalaron —sonrió felizmente y nosotros le correspondimos.

—Bendito sea, Lawrence —susurró mi hermano y todos reímos. Me concentré rápidamente en mi tarea y dejé de escucharlos.

New York, aquí vamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Vamos, Bells! —chilló Alice. Su costumbre era chillar, incluso más que mi hermano, lo cual era bastante.

—Alice, amo comprar, pero ya estoy agotada —contesté dentro del vestidor—. No sé cómo ustedes no están cansadas, las hice mierda en el ensayo de hoy.

—Lo estamos, pero nos vamos esta noche hacia New York y tenemos que escoger nuestra ropa —contestó Rose, quién estaba vistiéndose en el vestidor de al lado.

—No quiero ir con un vestido a la fiesta, estaré incómoda —reclamé. Teníamos que ir completamente de blanco a la fiesta y estábamos escogiendo nuestras ropas, incluso la lencería. Sentía como mi estómago se revoloteaba de nervios y emoción por la fiesta.

—Yo iré con vestido —respondió Alice y yo rodé los ojos, abrochándome el botón del short blanco que escogí.

—Quiero ir con shorts —abrí la puerta y se los mostré. A mi me gustaban, eran perfectos. Vi cómo Rose salía también, con un short parecido al mío. Sonreímos ante eso.

—Yo igual quiero estos —comentó ella y Alice nos sonrió.

—Bien, se ven exquisitas con ellos —rodé los ojos ante su comentario e ingresé al vestidor—. ¡Sabes qué en el fondo me deseas, Swan! —chilló ella y yo reí fuertemente. Sentí cómo Rose se ahogaba con su saliva al reírse histéricamente.

—Supérame, Brandon, soy 100% heterosexual —respondí y me volví a colocar mi falda de mezclilla.

—¿Nadie me desea a mí? —inquirió Rosalie y volví a reír. Me senté para colocarme las botas.

—¡Emmett Swan te desea, bebé! —chillé y volvimos a reír. Tomé mis cosas y salí riéndome del vestidor. Mis dos amigas estaban esperándome fuera con una sonrisa y nos adelantemos hacia la cajera. Ella nos sonrió y todas pagamos nuestras compras. Habíamos comprado 3 conjuntos de ropa blanca, yo llevaba dos shorts y una falda, también 3 camisetas blancas, de esas con tiras y ajustadas. Habíamos comprado unos tacones de 10 centímetros blancos increíbles. Estábamos en otoño, por lo que hacía un poco de frío en Columbus, pero en NY no haría tanto frío. Además no importaba, ya que estaríamos con cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor y lo qué menos sentiríamos sería frío.

—Estoy ansiosa —comentó Rose en el auto. Habíamos tomado mi jeep, el cual era igual qué el de mi hermano. Mi cuñada iba de copiloto y Alice iba rebotando en el asiento de atrás.

—¡Estoy nerviosa! —chilló ella y todas reímos.

—Trataré de dormir un poco, son recién las 4, me quedan 6 horas para que partamos —murmuré y Rose asintió. Nosotras no teníamos el exceso de energía de Alice.

—Bien, yo terminaré de hacer mis maletas —miré a Alice por el retrovisor y rodé los ojos.

—Alice, volveremos el domingo a medio día, no lleves ropa para un mes —aconsejó Rose y yo asentí. Ella tendía a ser extremadamente exagerada. Vi como mi amiga hacía un puchero.

—Tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier ocasión —respondió y yo reí suavemente. Decidí colocar el estéreo y me concentré en llegar a nuestras casas.

Éramos casi vecinas, Rose era la que más cerca vivía de mi casa. Alice vivía a dos cuadras de distancia, mientras que Rose vivía a 3 casas no más. Nosotros no habíamos mudado a Columbus, Ohio, hace 7 años, veníamos desde Seattle. Charlie Swan, un exitoso empresario, era nuestro padre. Emmett y yo éramos los únicos hijos y Reneé Dwayer era nuestra madre. Ella había fallecido hace 7 años, su muerte fue lo que desencadenó nuestra mudanza y nos cambiamos s Ohio.

Rose y Alice eran mejores amigas desde mucho antes, pero rápidamente me incorporaron a su grupo cuándo llegué. Emmett se hizo rápidamente un grupo, él tenía 15 años cuándo llegamos y ambos estábamos en la secundaria. Riley se unió a nosotros y nos volvimos inseparables. Todos decidimos postular a la Universidad de Columbus, cada uno con su carrera. Riley y Emmett, quiénes tienen la misma edad, decidieron estudiar Leyes. Alice decidió Arquitectura, Rose Ingeniería y yo decidí Medicina.

—Nos vemos en unas horas, perras —se despidió Alice y nosotras reímos. Aceleré hacia mi casa, ya que Rose iría a ver a mi hermano y luego él la dejaría en su casa. Estacioné mi jeep al lado del Mercedes de mi papá y pude ver que el jeep de Emmett estaba dentro de la cochera.

—Papá está en casa —sonreí y mi amiga me correspondió. Sacamos nuestras bolsas y abrí la puerta de entrada—. ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —chillé y mi amiga se rio suavemente. Era nuestra costumbre con mis chicos. Sentí cierto ruido en la cocina.

—¡Hola, bebé! —saludó mi papá y yo me avergoncé. Él sonrió y nos ayudó con las bolsas. Las dejó en la entrada y se giró para abrazarme—. Te extrañé, hija —susurró y yo asentí. Charlie había tenido que ir a Chicago para ver cómo iba su última construcción. Tenía varias empresas alrededor del país y la última había sido en la ciudad de los vientos.

—Yo también, papá —él sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de arrugas. Estaba bastante bien para tener 47 años. Él sonrió hacia mi amiga y la abrazó fuertemente. Mi padre adoraba a Rosalie Hale.

—¿Cómo están, chicas? Estoy preparando la cena, son recién las 5, pero ustedes se irán en unas horas más —comentó mientras entrabamos a la sala.

—¿Dónde está Emmett, papá? —pregunté y mi papá rodó los ojos.

—En la piscina con Riley, Demetri y James —junto con Rosalie suspiramos e hicimos una mueca.

—Iremos a dejar las cosas a mi cuarto, avísale que Rose está aquí —él asintió y se fue hacia el ventanal. Podía sentir las risas de los chicos y gruñí fuertemente—. Vamos, Rosie.

—Sí —contestó ella y pescamos mis bolsas, las de ella tenía que llevarlas a su casa. Subimos al segundo piso, dónde estaba mi cuarto, el de Emmett, la habitación de invitados, los baños. La habitación de Charlie estaba en el tercer piso con otra habitación de invitados, el estudio y la librería—. Me cae pésimo, Demetri —murmuró mi amiga, tirándose sobe mi cama. Asentí en señal de acuerdo y comencé a sacar mi ropa de las bolsas.

—James no es una santo tampoco —sentí cómo se movía y luego cómo se prendía mi plasma. Saqué la maleta qué estaba en mi armario y la abrí, dejando ver la poca ropa qué había colocado ahí.

—Bebé —se escuchó la voz de mi hermano desde el otro lado de mi puerta y rodé los ojos. Tocó la puerta suavemente y luego la abrió, mirándonos cuidadosamente—. Hola, mis ositas.

—Hola, bebé —saludó Rosalie, acostada en mi cama y viendo televisión. Emmett entró y me besó la frente, para luego acomodarse junto a su novia.

—Las extrañé, sólo faltan unas horas —sonrió con ansiedad y ambas le correspondimos.

—La pasaremos increíble —contestó Rosalie y yo sonreí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Yo conduzco ahora, Allie —susurré y ella asintió. Eran las 4 de la mañana y llevábamos 5 horas de viaje. Riley iba sentado en la parte de atrás del porsche y yo iba de copiloto. Alice se veía cansadísima, por lo que preferí conducir yo. Llamé a mi hermano al celular y le avisé que nos detendríamos a un costado de la carretera para cambiar.

—Gracias —murmuró Alice desde el asiento de atrás, habíamos subido el techo para qué no nos diera frío. Riley iba de copiloto ahora, por lo que prendió el estéreo y colocó música electrónica, bajándole un poco el volumen. Pero sabía que a Alice no le afectaría, ella dormía cómo un tronco. Mi hermano y Rose también habían cambiado, ahora era Rose la que conducía, pero sabía que Emmett no se dormiría dejándola sola.

—Quiero bailar, volverme loco con las chicas —comentó Riley y yo asentí.

—Quiero exactamente lo mismo —respondí ambos comenzamos a movernos lentamente en nuestros asientos. Estábamos llegando a Pensilvania, por lo que sólo nos faltaban 4 horas de viaje hacia New York.

Nos detuvimos alrededor de las 7 para comprar cafés y comida en una gasolinera y volvimos a retomar el viaje. Mi papá nos llamó a las 8, preguntándonos cuánto nos faltaba y Riley me dijo, mirando el mapa, que sólo faltaba una hora, ya que sólo teníamos que pasar por el último peaje e ingresar hacia la carretera de NY. Pagamos rápidamente los peajes y aceleramos hacia la ciudad, pronto comenzamos a ver los grandes edificios, sobretodo el Empire Estate y la Estatua de la Libertad. Habíamos reservado habitaciones en el Hotel EuroStars, ya que quedaba cerca del puente y de Brooklyn. Llegamos con rapidez a él y nos registramos ansiosos. Habíamos pedido dos habitaciones, una sería para Emmett y Rosie, y la otra, la cuál es doble, para Alice, Riley y yo. Alice y yo dormiríamos juntas y Riley tendría su habitación al lado de la nuestra.

—Durmamos un poco —aconsejé y todos me apoyaron. Riley dejó mis maletas, las suyas y las de Alice junto a la puerta y nos despedimos de mi hermano y mi amiga. Riley se fue a su pieza y apenas mi cabeza y la de Alice tocaron la almohada dejamos de existir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Apúrate, Bella, la fiesta empieza a las 8 y ya son las 6:30, tenemos que estar ahí a las 7 —apresuró Alice y yo gruñí. Llevábamos 3 horas arreglándonos. Me había alisado completamente el cabello, logrando que me llegara hasta la cintura. Me había maquillado sutilmente, encrespando mis pestañas y enmascarándolas con rímel, eché sombra a mis parpados y pinté mis labios con un maxi brillo. Me había colocado una camiseta musculosa y mis shorts, la ropa interior blanca y mis tacos. Alice se había colocado una falda blanca con una musculosa blanca y sus tacos. Se había rizado levemente su cabello y se había acentuado el maquillaje. Riley llevaba unos jeans blancos y una camisa blanca, arremangándosela hasta los codos. Sus zapatos también eran blancos. Parecíamos tan virtuosos.

—Me siento cómo en un bautizo —ironizó Riley yo todos reímos.

—Cállate, Biers —le dije y él me abrazó, guiándome hacia la salida.

Al llegar a recepción Emmett y Rose ya estaban ahí esperándonos. Sonrieron cuándo nos vieron y todos nos juntamos para ir a nuestros autos.

—Bien —comenzó mi hermano—. ¡Vámonos! —todos nos miraron y nosotros sonreímos. Rose llevaba unos shorts, una musculosa blanca y sus tacones blancos. Mi hermano llevaba unos jeans blancos y una musculosa blanca, causando que sus músculos se acentuaran.

Me subí rápidamente al copiloto del porsche, mientras que Riley se iba atrás y Alice conducía. Íbamos ansiosos y nerviosos, con infinitas ganas de bailar toda la noche.

Tomamos la calle Water St., por unos 100 metros, dónde pasamos por el Centro Comercial que había ahí y Alice no dudó en mirarme suplicante.

—Mañana, Allie —ella chilló y le subió volumen al estéreo. Pasamos por la Pearl St. y Riley ahogó un grito.

—¡Miren, el Parque en memoria del Titanic! —miré rápidamente hacia mi derecha y pude verlo, habían varios monumentos, fotos del barco y un paseo para caminar.

—Tenemos que venir —coincidí. Paramos en un semáforo y el Jeep de mi hermano se estacionó a nuestro lado izquierdo. Rose bajó la ventanilla y Emmett chilló.

—¿Viste el memorial, Bella? —ambos éramos fanáticos de la película y nos entusiasmábamos con cualquier cosa que se relacionaba con el Titanic.

—¡Vendremos mañana! —contestó Riley mi hermano asintió. El semáforo cambió a verde y Alice aceleró, doblando para tomar el Brooklyn Bridge. El puente estaba repleto de autos, creo que habíamos estado unos 20 cuándo logramos entrar por Brooklyn, sabíamos que teníamos que hacer una vuelta rara antes de tomar la Atlantic, pero no sabíamos dónde se tomaba.

—No sé cuál es —susurré, mirando la autopista a nuestros lados. Noté que la calle Furman estaba a nuestra derecha, eso quería decir que estábamos cerca de dónde teníamos que doblar.

—Preguntémosle a alguien —sugirió Riley. Rodé los ojos antes de girar mi cabeza en su dirección.

—¿cómo lo harás? ¡Sólo está la autopista! —me miró irritado.

—¿podríamos preguntarle a un conductor? —sugirió Alice y yo hice una mueca. Miré hacia mi izquierda y sólo estaba mi hermano, mirándonos de vez en cuando sin saber qué hacer.

—Debimos venir temprano y conocer la ruta —musité y miré a mi derecha. Un hermoso Aston Martin estaba posicionándose a nuestro lado. Ahogué un suspiro al ver al conductor—. Dios —susurré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella y yo la miré con una sonrisa.

—Mira a nuestra derecha —susurré y ella lo hizo. Al girarme el conductor estaba mirando en nuestra dirección con una hermosa y calienta bragas sonrisa torcida. Noté que a su lado había un guapísimo rubio con una amplia calienta bragas sonrisa. Les devolví la sonrisa instantáneamente—. Les preguntaré —mi amiga asintió con la cabeza, preocupada de conducir y de mirar a nuestros escoltas—. ¡Hey! —grité y el broncíneo me miró atentamente. Noté que iban ambos con una camisa blanca. ¿Será? Noté cómo sus labios se movían, pero no entendí nada. Sus labios ya eran una suficiente distracción—. Allie, trata de acercarte un poco hacia ellos.

—De acuerdo —mi amiga dobló un poco el manubrio y yo me apoyé en la puerta del Porsche, el broncíneo captó mis intenciones y acercó un poco su Aston, ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Me oyes? —le grité y ambos asintieron.

—¡Te escuchamos! —¡Ah, mierda! Sentí cómo mis bragas se humedecían al sólo escuchar su voz. Miré rápidamente a mi amiga y ella me sonrió en comprensión. Riley miraba con una sonrisa picara nuestros movimientos. Idiota, él estaría igual si fueran mujeres.

—¡Bien! —chilló Alice y ellos rieron. El rubio la miró fijamente y vi cómo mi amiga se ruborizaba un poco—. Oh, Dios —susurró y yo apreté su muslo desnudo.

—¿Saben dónde se tiene que tomar la Atlantic Ave? —grité cerca del broncíneo. Estaba a unos 30 centímetros de distancia, tenía casi la mitad de mi cuerpo apoyado en mi puerta y él tenía la mitad de su cabeza hacia mí.

—¿La Atlantic? —inquirió de vuelva y yo asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sentí cómo mi hermano tocaba la bocina de su Jeep y rodé los ojos.

—¿Van a _Sensation White? _—preguntó el rubio, acercándose un poco hacia mi. Asentí nuevamente con una gran sonrisa y ellos sonrieron igual. ¡Ay, papá! —. ¡Nosotros igual! —gritó y sentí el débil chillido de mi mejor amiga a mi lado. Yo habría chillado también.

—¿quieres que te guiemos? —musitó el broncíneo y yo me sonrojé y calenté por el doble sentido qué le di a la frase.

—Por favor —contesté y él sonrió torcidamente.

—Estamos a punto de salir de Brooklyn Queens —señaló y vi los letreros—. Tenemos que andar unos diez metros y doblar a la derecha para pasar por la calle Columbia —hice una mueca en incomprensión—. ¿No son de acá, verdad?

—Columbus, Ohio —contesté y él sonrió.

—Excelente —reí fuertemente ante su tono—. Bien, las adelantaremos y nos colocaremos delante de ustedes, sígannos en todo momento y traten de no perdernos —sería difícil no perderlos.

—¡Gracias! —Grité y él me guiñó el ojo—. ¡Oh, jodida mierda! —chillé cuándo ellos se colocaron delante de nosotros. Pude ver cómo nos miraba por el retrovisor, sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad.

—Amén, hermana —susurró Alice y ambas suspiramos.

—Me enamoré —musitamos al unísono y chillamos. Riley alargó el brazo hacia el estéreo y le subió volumen. Sentí la bocina del Jeep de mi hermano y Rose bajó la ventanilla—. ¡Síguenos! —chilló Alice y mi mejor amiga asintió. Nos miró fijamente y nosotras sonreímos con complicidad.

—¡Perras! —gritó y todos reímos. Mi hermano desaceleró y se posicionó detrás de nosotros. Vi cómo el rubio se giraba y nos hacia señas. Asentimos y desaceleramos al ver cuándo giraban en una curva en "U", pasamos ambos y giré mi cabeza para ver cómo mi hermano seguía detrás de nosotros. El broncíneo se detuvo para dejar pasar los demás autos en la calle Columbia.

—¡Síguenos! —gritó el rubio, girándose para mirarnos. Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí cuándo miró con una sonrisa a mi amiga.

—_Sensation, Sensation _—canté por lo bajini sólo para ella y Riley me oyeran. Mi amiga me pegó un suave manotazo en el hombro y yo reí junto a mi mejor amigo. Noté cómo el Aston Martin aceleraba y Alice los siguió. Entramos a la concurrida Columbia St. antes de detenernos en el semáforo que nos separaba de la Atlantic Ave. Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde pasamos por debajo de la autopista y nos de lleno hacia el Barclays Center. Paramos de vez en cuando en los semáforos y el rubio, tanto como el sexi broncíneo, se giraban para sonreírnos. ¡Amo NYC! Anduvimos los tres en línea por unos 10 minutos y notamos el inmenso Barclays Center. Junto con Alice chillamos emocionadas y comenzamos a buscar estacionamiento. Nos detuvimos detrás del Aston cuándo un ballet se acercó para pedirle las entradas y así verificar que eran del evento. Los chicos sexis mostraron sus entradas y el ballet les pidió las llaves para estacionar el auto. Sentí cómo mi baba se caía, al igual que a Alice, de mi boca al ver cómo se bajaba el broncíneo del deportivo. Traía unos jeans blancos, su camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y unos botones abiertos. Se veía tremendamente exquisito.

—Moriré —susurró Alice mirando al rubio. Los chicos nos miraron y sonrieron. Se colocaron a un lado del ballet y nosotras aceleramos hasta el último. Un chico bastante nos sonrió y se colocó por mi lado, inclinándose hacia nosotras. Riley tosió fuertemente, haciéndose notar, pero eso no desalentó al ballet.

—Buenas noches, preciosas —alcé mi ceja divertida y él sonrió—. Necesito que me muestren sus entradas y así podré ir a estacionar su fabuloso deportivo —asentí y Alice sacó las tres entradas de su pequeño bolso. Le habíamos pasado las otras dos a mi hermano y mi cuñada, por lo que no habría problema—. De acuerdo, ahora necesito que se bajen y me pasen las llaves. Este será su ticket —me pasó un ticket y yo sonreí. Tomé mi celular de la posa vasos, 100 dólares, los metí en mis bolsillos y abrí la puerta para bajarme. El ballet me ayudó y me ofreció la mano para "ayudarme".

—Gracias —sonreí y me solté en cuánto me estabilicé con los tacos. Riley saltó del asiento y se colocó a mi lado. El ballet se acercó trotando dónde Alice y la ayudó a bajar, tomando las llaves y besando su mano en el proceso. Oculté con una tos mi carcajada, pero Riley los sexis modelos no lo trataron. Alice me miró irritada, ella odiaba que le besaran la mano, y sonreí pícaramente. El ballet se llevó el porsche y mi hermano se colocó frente a nosotras. Le mostró la entrada al otro ballet y Rose se bajó carcajeándose fuertemente.

—Tienes un nuevo admirador, Allie-bebé —se burló y nosotros reímos.

—¡Cállate, Rose! —chilló mi amiga y volvimos a reír. Mi giré para mirar al broncíneo y al rubio, quiénes nos miraban con una sonrisa. Había olvidado que se habían quedado ahí. ¿Estarán esperándonos?

—Gracias, chicos, no habríamos llegado nunca si no fuera por ustedes —les dije acercándome.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió el broncíneo y yo sonreí abiertamente—. Soy Edward Cullen y él —apuntó al sexi rubio— es Jasper Withlock.

—Un placer, señoritas, chicos —saludó y todos reímos.

—Yo soy Bella Swan —me indiqué—, ella es Alice Brandon, Riley Biers, Emmett Swan y Rosalie Hale —ellos saludaron con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieren que entremos todos juntos? —preguntó el rubio y mi sonrisa, y la de Alice, se acrecentó.

—Nos encantaría —respondió Rose y ellos sonrieron.

Tratamos de evitar a la multitud, la cuál crecía cada vez más, por lo que me agarré de las manos de Alice y Riley. Mi mejor amigo me sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y yo afiancé mi agarre en la suya. Llegamos a la entrada, dónde toda la gente comenzaba a hacer las filas para ingresar. Mi hermano iba conversando alegremente junto a nuestros nuevos amigos, mientras que Alice no paraba de mirar atentamente a Jasper. Podía decir que yo hacía lo mismo con Edward.

—¡Bella, las entradas! —chilló Emmett, había música ambiente, pero sonaba bastante fuerte. Le di un codazo a Alice y ella reaccionó sacándolas—. Estamos nosotros cinco y ellos dos —indicó mi hermano y la chica de la entrada asintió. Nos indicó qué nos separáramos y un guardia bastante fortachón se acercó hacia nosotros. Inspeccionó lentamente a mi hermano con el detector de metales y al sonar mi hermano sacó su celular. El guardia, Félix, asintió y procedió con mi cuñada y los chicos. Alice estuvo antes que yo y también tuvo que mostrar su celular. Feliz me sonrió y yo saqué mi celular cuando sonó.

—Siempre suenan, es una molestia —susurró y yo reí. Riley fue el último y recién nos permitieron ingresar a Barclays.

—Oh, mierda —musitó Rose y yo asentí muda. ¡Era increíble!

—Esto es asombroso —comentó Alice. El techo del Barclays estaba repleto de esferas blancas y el habían hecho un escenario con el estilo del Opera House de Sidney, Australia, y habían 5 pasillos alrededor de él. Era increíble.

Pasamos por la entrada anonadados, por lo que las chicas que nos iban a entregar los brazaletes nos sonrieron en comprensión.

—Disfruta la fiesta —me dijo Kate después de abrocharme el brazalete plateado, el cuál me permitía conseguir bebida gratis en la barra. Asentí con una sonrisa y me uní a los chicos. Por dentro estaba todo con una luz roja tenue. Todo por dentro era blanco, incluso el escenario y el equipo de sonido. Estaban todos tratando de acomodarse cerca del escenario, tratando de ver más cerca.

—¡Son las 19:48! —chilló Alice y todos sonreímos.

—¡Siete minutos más! —vociferó mi hermano y todos reímos. Nos acercamos lentamente hacia el centro de la multitud y vimos el bar, había por lo menos 5, los cuáles estaban acomodados en las paredes.

Las luces se pagaron y todo el mundo chilló en expectación. Agarré la mano de Alice y saltamos juntas. Rose se nos unió con rapidez y las tres chillamos cuándo 5 luces alumbraron el escenario.5 chicas vestidas de blanco aparecieron alumbradas por la luz roja, delante de ellas habían una especie de tambores, de repente las luces cambiaron a azul y todos volvimos a chillar. Una mujer comenzó a hablar, mientras que pequeños fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir por todo el lugar, miré a mis amigas chillando y todos saltamos. Una onda comenzó a circular por el centro del escenario, cambiando constantemente de color y lo último que la mujer dijo antes de que miles de fuegos artificiales comenzaran a recorrer el escenario fue:

—New York, Innerspace, Sensation —y cientos de fuegos artificiales salieron de las esquinas del escenario. Chillé emocionada y me agarré del brazo de Edward. Él sonrió abiertamente y vi cómo Jasper y Emmett grababan todo el show.

Música comenzó a sonar lentamente, incrementando cuándo las luces se colocaron azules y todos comenzamos a saltar. Una luz blanca iluminó la parte de enfrente del escenario y un hombre vestido completamente de blanco fosforescente, incluso su cabeza, apareció alzando los brazos.

—¡Mr. White! —se presentó y la música comenzó a explotar. Chillé junto a los demás y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Las chicas que estaban en los pasillos del escenario comenzaron a tocar los tambores y centenares de rayos verdes nos rodearon, cambiando de intensidad y movimiento en cada segundo. Todos alzamos los brazos cuándo las esferas blancas del techo comenzaron a cambiar de colores.

—¡Increíble! —chilló Jasper y todos reímos. Comencé a bailar junto a Alice y Rose, saltando y cerrando los ojos al ritmo de la música. Abrí mis ojos cuándo sentí un par de manos en mi cintura y miré sonriente los ojos azules de Riley. Pasé uno de mis brazos por su cuello mientras que el otro lo alzaba al igual que todos los demás. Miré por detrás de mi amigo cómo Edward comenzaba a bailar con una castaña, pero manteniendo las distancias. Sonreí ante eso, por lo que me separé un poco de Riley.

Comenzamos a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Sonreí abiertamente y cerré los ojos, girándome y apoyando mi espalda en el pecho de mi mejor amigo.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —chilló una chica a mi lado y abrí los ojos para sonreírle. Era una chica alta y rubia y ella me sonrió abiertamente. Vi cómo mis amigos bailaban entre ellos, incluso Alice que bailaba con Jasper. Ay, mamá.

Después de una hora las luces cambiaron a blanco y todo era increíble, el escenario brillaba y Mr. White también. Sonreí cuándo Edward se colocó a nuestro lado y comenzó a saltar igual que todos. El grupo se reunió y comenzamos a bailar y reír entre nosotros.

—¡Quiero una cerveza! —chilló Rose y yo asentí.

—¿Vamos? —ella sonrió y se acercó hacia mí.

—Yo las acompaño —musitó Jasper y los tres nos fuimos a la barra. Fue difícil pasar por toda la multitud, pero finalmente llegamos a la barra más cercana.

—¡Qué hay, chicos! —saludó el bartender y nosotros reímos.

—¡4 cervezas Quilmes Night y 3 botellas de agua! —pidió Jasper y nosotras sonreímos. Alec, el bartender, nos sonrió y se giró a la nevera para sacar los pedidos—. ¿Se la están pasando increíble?

—¡Más que increíble! —respondí y él sonrió.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —añadió Rose y todos reímos. Le mostramos a Alec nuestro brazalete y él no sonrió pasándonos nuestras botellas.

—Toma, Bella, ¿puedes llevarle el agua a Edward, por favor? —me preguntó Jasper con la botella en mi dirección. Sentí cómo me sonrojaba y asentí con una sonrisa. Parece que empezó a hacer más calor.

—Yo le llevaré el agua a Emmett y la cerveza a Riley —explicó Rose y pude ver que Jasper llevaba un agua para Alice y una cerveza para él.

—¡Vamos! —apremié y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro grupo. Todos estaban bailando cómo locos y sonreí ante eso—. ¡Hey, Ed! —grité y él me miró con una sonrisa. Le tendí la botella de agua y él besó mi mejilla en agradecimiento.

—Gracias, Bells —sonreí nerviosa ante su sonrisa calienta bragas torcida y asentí. Abrí mi cerveza y le pegué un trago largo. la música se detuvo y todos miramos expectantes el escenario. De repente las luces se volvieron blancas y unas chicas salieron con unos objetos en sus manos, de los cuáles salían humo.

Muchos chicos subieron a sus mujeres a los hombros y sonreí ante eso. Sentí cómo dos fuertes y cálidas manos me tomaban por la cintura y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó. Miré sorprendida a Edward y él sonrió con su maldita y exquisita sonrisa.

—¡Sube! —se acuclilló y yo lo miré nerviosa. Él rodó los ojos y se colocó detrás de mí, me sonrojé furiosamente cuándo abrió mis piernas y pasó la cabeza por ella. Chillé cuando me alzó y acomodó en sus hombros.

—¡Edward! —chillé y todos nuestros amigos rieron. Riley tenía a una morena en sus hombros, Jasper tenía a Alice y mi hermano a Rose. Me estremecí cuándo sus manos apretaron mis muslos desnudos y mi piel se puso como de gallina. Sujeté fuertemente mi cerveza con mi mano derecha, mientras que entrelazaba mi mano izquierda con la suya. Él alzó su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió, para luego llevarse nuestras manos a sus labios. Sonreí con nerviosismo antes de enfocarme en el show que se presentaba en el escenario. Las chicas comenzaron a bailar, haciendo piruetas y de repente comenzaron a volar. Comenzaron a hacer piruetas en el aire y todos chillamos ante eso. Las luces cambiaron a verde y se volvió a alumbrar una parte del escenario. Mr. White ya no estaba, pero otro DJ estaba ahí.

—¡Mark Knight! —se presentó y comenzó a colocar música de nuevo. Chillamos ante eso y alcé mis brazos, al igual que todos, para seguir el ritmo. Edward comenzó a bailar conmigo en sus hombros y yo me moví un poco. Quitó una de sus manos de mis muslos y recibió la botella que Jasper le sostenía.

—¡Edward! —Le llamé y él alzó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que me baje mejor? Te cansarás —hice una mueca y él rodó los ojos.

—Tranquila, Bella —sonrió y yo le correspondí. Estuvimos así alrededor de unos 15 minutos, hasta que me di cuenta de había pasado mucho tiempo encima de sus hombros. Le hice una señal para que me bajara y él lo hizo.

—Gracias —susurré y él sonrió. Me acerqué a él y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, él me miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y me abrazó por la cintura acercándome a él.

Sonreí nerviosa cuando apoyó su frente en la mía y eliminó todo espacio entre nosotros.

—Bésame —le susurré y él no dudó en hacerlo. Sonreí contra sus labios cuándo sentimos los gritos de nuestros amigos.

—¡Por fin! —chilló Alice y yo rodé los ojos. Sentí cómo Edward tomaba mi cara con sus dos manos y me besaba firmemente. Ambos gemimos cuándo nuestras lenguas se encontraron y no pude evitar morder su labio inferior.

—Había deseado hacer eso desde el momento en qué me coloqué a su lado —susurró apoyando su frente en la mía.

—Yo también —respondí y besé su nariz, pasando por su mejilla para llegar a su oído— y otras cosas más —susurré y besé su lóbulo. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando gimió suavemente y el agarre en mi cintura se incrementó. Jadeé cuándo _lo _sentí en mí estómago.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió y yo sólo lo besé fuertemente. Busqué con la mirada a Alice y la encontré besando a Jasper—. No somos los únicos.

—Vamos —tomé su mano y él entrelazó nuestros dedos—. Allie —grité y ella me miró avergonzada. Rodé los ojos y sonreí—. Nos vamos —ella me miró con una sonrisa picara y asintió.

—¿Te paso mi auto? —preguntó y antes de que pudiera aceptar Edward me interrumpió.

—Nos iremos en mi auto —dijo y yo lo codeé—. ¿Puedes llevarte a Jazzy, Allie? —reímos ante el apodo de su mejor amigo y Alice sonrió brillantemente.

—Por supuesto.

—Avísale a mi hermano y los demás —grité cuando Edward comenzó a llevarnos hacia la salida.

Edward besó repetidamente mis labios antes de abrir la puerta de su Aston y yo traté de ignorar la mirada insistente del ballet.

—Que idiota más insoportable —masculló entre dientes mientras encendía su deportivo. Solté una risita y él me miró avergonzado.

—Te vez tierno celoso.

—¿Tierno? No estoy celoso —susurró y yo rodé los ojos.

—No tienes que sentir vergüenza —dije antes de besar su mejilla. Encendí el estéreo y la música comenzó a sonar fuerte.

—Lo estoy —le sonreí y tomé su mano entre las mías. Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero y me relajé. Él condujo rápido, ansioso, y en menos de 15 minutos estábamos en el puente Brooklyn.

—Cuéntame de ti —pedí después de un rato. Me sentía tan cómoda con él, algo raro ya que nos conocíamos hace unas 5 horas. Él sonrió y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos.

—Tengo 22 años —comenzó y yo asentí—. Estoy en 4° de medicina, quiero especializarme en cardiología —sonreí ante eso. Guau—, tengo un hermano menor, que tiene 8 años —sonrió—, su nombre es Ryan. Mis padres viven en Staten Island… —frunció sus cejas pensando—. Vivo con Jasper —sonrió.

—Gracias —sonreí y el besó mi mano—. Tengo 21 años, estoy en 3° de medicina, quiero especializarme en pediatría —él me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió con su sonrisa calienta bragas. Me removí inquieta en el asiento—. Tengo un hermano mayor, Emmett, y tiene 23. Vivimos con mi papá en Columbus, Ohio —terminé y él asintió. Noté que pasábamos cerca de mi hotel y estuve a punto de ofrecerle que fuéramos ahí, pero él dobló hacia la derecha y continuó por la calle Franklin R. evité hacer preguntas, ya que era él el que vivía aquí y no yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, sólo disfrutando nuestra compañía. Me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, ardiente y excitada. Quería estar con él. Sonreí cuándo me besó de lleno en un semáforo y ambos soltamos sonoros gemidos ante el contacto de nuestros labios.

—Apúrate —le dije y él aceleró aún más. Noté cómo nos acercábamos al Central Park y chillé de la emoción—. Nunca he venido al Central Park.

—¿En serio? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona y yo le pegué en el brazo. Su musculoso brazo…—. Mañana lo conocerás —puntualizó y yo sonreí traviesa. Vi varios edificios y departamentos y me sorprendió cuando él se adentró al estacionamiento de los departamentos. Estacionó su deportivo con rapidez y me sonrió antes de darme un besito—. Vamos —susurró cuando me bajé del auto. Miré sorprendida a dónde me llevaba.

—Sr. Cullen —saludó el portero y el aludido le sonrió.

—Mike —sonreí tímidamente y Edward me condujo hacia el ascensor. Apenas las puertas se cerraron me vi atrapada entre el fuerte cuerpo de mi broncíneo y el espejo del ascensor. Gemí fuertemente cuando me besó y sentí su sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—Nos verán —susurré cuando comenzó a succionar mi cuello. Él negó con la cabeza y mordió mi cuello—. Ed… —murmuré y lo besé ansiosamente. Sus manos se fueron de mis muslos a mis caderas, dónde alzó lentamente mi musculosa blanca. Mordí su labio inferior cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó.

—Llegamos —me sonrió pícaramente y nos sacó del ascensor. Noté que sólo había dos puertas en el piso y me imaginé que su departamento sería inmenso.

—¿Seguro que viven solos? —Pregunté divertida y él me sacó la lengua—. Muy maduro, Sr. Cullen —me burlé y él abrió la puerta. Encendió las luces y me dio la pasada—. Guau —susurré ante la vista y me acerqué. El ventanal estaba abierto y había una hermosa y maravillosa vista de Manhattan.

—Sí —susurró detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura—, guau —dijo junto a mi oído sonreí y giré mi cabeza para besarlo. Giré mi cuerpo por completo y él me apoyó contra la ventana. Un escalofrió me recorrió al sentir el frío de la ventana y Edward lo sintió, por lo que me tomó por los muslos y me alzó hacia él, provocando que pasara instantáneamente mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Gemimos ante el contacto directo y volvimos a besarnos.

Noté que comenzaba a movernos, pero no abrí los ojos para comprobarlo. Chocamos contra la mesita de centro y reímos nerviosamente.

—Nos lastimaremos —murmuré contra su cuello, besándolo y succionándolo a mi placer. Sentí como gruñía y succioné con avidez.

—No dejaré que te lastimes —algo dentro de mí se derritió y me sentí completa. Tracé besos desde su cuello hasta su barbilla.

—Lo sé —susurré y mordí su barbilla. Noté que nos llevaba por un pasillo y gemí cuando me apoyó contra la pared, besándome con hambre. No podía dejar de tocarlo, cada vez necesitaba más y más. Continuó caminando mientras nos besábamos y sentí cómo abría una puerta.

Me quité los tacones como pude, mientras que él se sacaba sus zapatillas blancas y sus medias. Me acorraló contra la pared y mi agarre a su cadera se afianzó, provocando que su erección diera de lleno en mi centro.

—Mierrrrda —siseó y arremetió contra mí. Gemí ante la sensación, pero todavía teníamos mucha ropa. Desesperada comencé desabrochar su camisa y él se la sacó, arrojándola por la habitación. Pasé lentamente mis dedos por su pecho trabajado y sonreí cuándo él se estremeció. Besé urgentemente sus labios y él subió sus manos de mis muslos al bordillo de mi camiseta. Separamos nuestros labios sólo para que pudiera sacar mi musculosa por mi cabeza. La arrojó por la habitación y yo sonreí ante su ansiedad—. No lo encuentro divertido —murmuró contra el inicio de mis senos. Me mordí el labio para evitar la risa y el gemido que luchaban por salir.

—No lo sé —musité divertida y él gruñó. Me carcajeé cuando me acomodó en su cama y pude ver cómo sus esmeraldas brillaban divertidas y excitadas. La única luminosidad que teníamos era la luz de la luna y era bastante clara para que pudiéramos vernos bien—. Ven —pedí y él gateó hasta mí. Sonreí abiertamente cuando comenzó a besar mis piernas y me estremecí ante la suavidad de sus labios—. No… juegues —gruñí cuándo besó lentamente mis rodillas. Sentí como reía sobre mis muslos y la vibración fue directa a mi centro. Gemí suavemente cuando mordió levemente mis muslos internos y me miró con un puchero cuando llegó al inicio de mis shorts.

—Creo que están estorbando —comentó mientras sus largos dedos iban al botón. Bajó lentamente el cierre y yo alcé mis caderas para que sacara la prenda—. Lindas bragas —susurró contra mi estómago y yo le pegué suavemente en su hombro desnudo. Mordió mis caderas y en menos de un segundo destrozó mis bragas.

—¿Qué crees que me colocaré después? —pregunté con un puchero.

—Mis boxers —respondió simplemente y yo rodé los ojos divertida. Gemí fuertemente cuando besó mi centro y me agarré del edredón azul, tratando de controlar mis temblores.

—Edwarrrrd —siseé y él comenzó a succionar ávidamente mis labios interiores. Cerré los ojos y gemí con fuerza cuando mordió suavemente mi botón—. Mierrrrda —gemí y él volvió a morderlo. Me sentí desfallecer cuando introdujo dos maravillosos dedos en mi interior y tuve que morder mis labios para evitar el grito de placer que me producía cuando bombeó.

—Vente, bebé —susurró contra mi centro y me vine. Fuerte y abundante contra su maravillosa boca. Me avergoncé un poco ante el grito que emití, pero no le di importancia. Colocó sus brazos en cada lado de mi cara y me besó de lleno en los labios. Gemí ante su extraño sabor y lo acerqué por el cuello. Cuando juntó nuestras frentes le agradecí y nos giré para así quedar encima de él.

—Mi turno, cariño —él sonrió y desabrochó mi brasier. Mis pechos saltaron libres y él los acarició suavemente y antes de que se alzara para besarlos, me hice hacia abajo y comencé a besar su pecho. Mordí suavemente sus tetillas y sonreí ante su gemido. Bajé por su estupendo abdomen y me entretuve besando sus músculos. Llevé una de mis manos hacia su botón y lo desabroché con rapidez, bajando velozmente el cierre. Me bajé de la cama para poder quitarle los jeans y él alzó las caderas permitiendo que salieran. Sonreí cuando vi sus boxers blancos—. Parece que nos tomamos muy en serio la fiesta —murmuré gateando hasta él.

—No me tomo nada a la liguera —contestó con intensidad y yo sonreí. Me posicioné me medio de sus piernas y bajé la última prenda que me quedaba. Sentí como mi boca se abría ante la vista y cómo mi centro se humedecía excesivamente—. ¿Estás bien? —murmuró ligeramente asustado.

—Perfectamente —contesté antes de besar sus oblicuos. Besé rápidamente su cadera y bajé hasta su maravilloso miembro. Gruñó fuertemente cuando lo tomé con mis manos y siseó aún más cuando besé la punta.

—Belllla —siseó y yo sonreí, volviendo a besar y comenzando a lamer su longitud. Sentí cómo se endurecía aún más y me maravillé, por lo que lo introduje lentamente en mi boca, tratando de tomar todo lo que podía—. ¡Dios! —jadeó y yo comencé a succionar con avidez y alevosía. Me ayudé con las manos, siguiendo la dirección de mi boca y sentí que ya estaba a punto de correrse—. Bella… sácalo —jadeó y yo negué, mordiéndolo suavemente. Lo mordí dos veces más y se corrió violentamente en mi boca. Tomé todo y traté de dejarlo limpio, por lo que sonreí con satisfacción ante el resultado.

Me senté a horcadas sobre su estómago y me incliné para besarlo ferozmente.

—Gracias, bebé —susurró contra mis labios y yo sonreí.

—Te necesito dentro, Edward —musité y él asintió. Alargó su brazo hasta la mesita de noche y sacó un par de condones. Se los quité y saqué uno, dejando los otros en las almohadas. Rompí lentamente el sobre y él se impacientó.

—Cariño —advirtió y yo sonreí divertida. Retrocedí un poco y nuestros centros se rozaron, causando que ambos gimiéramos fuertemente—. Me estás matando —susurró y yo asentí. Tomé su miembro y le coloqué lenta y cuidadosamente el condón. Yo tomaba pastillas, pero era mejor ser cuidadosos.

—Listo —susurré, sentándome nuevamente sobe su estómago. Él sonrió y sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba. Se veía tan guapo así… apoyé ambas manos sobre su pecho y me alcé un poco. Él me tomó por las caderas y me ayudó, por lo que con una mano tomé su miembro y lo posicioné en mi entrada—. Dios —jadeé cuando su punta me rozó el clítoris. Sentí cómo mi respiración y la suya comenzaban a acelerarse y comencé a bajar por su miembro.

—Mierrrrda —siseó y yo me dejé caer fuertemente sobre su erección.

—¡Joder! —gemimos y yo no lo podía creer. Todo el aire de mis pulmones se acabó y sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía por una milésima para luego volver a latir con mayor intensidad. Se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto y tan correcto.

—Dios —susurró Edward y yo lo miré fijamente en los ojos. Sus esmeraldas estaban repletas de emociones y brillaban con tal intensidad que en ese momento sentí que me enamoraba.

—Cariño —murmuré y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

—Amor —musitó y sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de mariposas y estremecimientos. Sonreí y comencé a moverme lentamente, causando que ambos gimiéramos ante la fricción—. Joder, bebé —siseó y yo apoyé mis manos en su abdomen para poder moverme más rápido.

—Dios, Edward —chillé y traté de moverme más rápido. Edward en un movimiento rápido nos cambió de posición y me dejó abajo, causando que mis piernas se enrollaran en sus caderas y así pudiera entrar más profundo—. Más… fuerte —jadeé y él tomó una de mis piernas y las colocó sobre su hombro, logrando que lo sintiera hasta en la garganta—. Mierda —grité y él incrementó las estocadas.

—Vente, mi amor —susurró contra mis labios y con dos embestidas más me corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Chillé fuertemente su nombre y él no dudó en acompañar mi orgasmo—. ¡Belllla! —siseó cuando se corrió y cayó sobre mí. No me molestó en absoluto su peso, por lo que lo abracé fuertemente tratando de recuperar la respiración. Él besó suavemente mi hombro, tratando de controlar su respiración—. Ha sido asombroso, perfecto, maravilloso… —susurró contra mis labios y yo acaricié su cabello.

—Ha sido perfecto —contesté y él sonrió con amor. Dios, era perfecto. Besó rápidamente mis labios antes de levantarse y quitarse el condón. Lo anudó y lo fue a dejar al basurero de su baño. Me maravillé con la vista y él me sonrió pícaramente—. Creo que aún nos quedan 4 por usar —comenté alzando la tira de condones que tenía a mi lado. Él sonrió y gateó hasta quedar sobre mí.

—Creo que ya te amo, mi amor —susurró contra mis labios y yo sonreí correspondiéndole.

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría en New York.

* * *

**¡Saludos a todas!**


End file.
